1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic device holders and more particularly pertains to a new system and method for magnetically supporting a device upon a structure for immediate and convenient functional access to the device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of electronic device holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, electronic device holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a wrist-device which comprising a first module such as a personal computer and a second module consisting of a mobile telephone or a wireless telephone terminal which are coupled by means of elements in a bracelet configuration for holding the device to the arm of the user, and wherein windows are provided in said modules for the passage of electronic connection buses between said modules. Another prior art includes a generally rectangular holder base and a holder configured to secure the mobile device therein. The holder may be removably attachable to the holder base. Another prior art includes an arm harness with a control panel for operating multiple electronic devices contained by the arm harness. In addition, another prior art includes a cell phone holder headband which enables the phone to stay in a normal talking position without having to hold it there with one hand. The cell phone is fit into an elastic band that is looped through a plastic plate. The plate is fitted to a swivel joint that is connected to one end of the headband. Yet, another prior art includes a releasable holder for a portable communication device including a base clip adapted to secure to a carrier such as a belt and an article clip adapted to secure to the portable communication device. The base clip includes a channel having a bottom and side walls extending between open opposite ends with overlying flanges on both side walls spaced a selected distance from the channel bottom, and a locking tab extending into an opening in the channel bottom, a biasing member biasing the locking tab into the channel bottom opening. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new apparatus and method for magnetically supporting an electronic device upon a user's arm.